


Burnt

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, SouRin Summer Fest, sourin focused soumakorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke forgets to apply sunscreen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Sourin Summer Fest Week 4: Tan Lines
> 
> Last polyship fic for this event. This is more like... sunburn lines but oh well lmao. Also pokego shenanigans because they would totally play it. I'm also garbage at titles

“You know, when I asked if you needed sunscreen and you said no, I assumed it was because you had already put some on.”

Sousuke glared up at Rin from his place on the bench.  “I didn’t think we were going to be out so long.”

Rin snorted, holding out a water bottle for Sousuke.  “I told you, we’re going to play Pokémon Go until Makoto gets out of class and then go out to eat.  You know what he’s going to say, right?”

Snatching the water bottle from Rin, Sousuke frowned.  “He’s going to say ‘I told you so.’  Sometimes I wonder if he’s my substitute mother and not my boyfriend.”

Letting out a bark of laughter, Rin sat next to him, digging out a small bottle of sunscreen from his backpack.  “At least put this on for now, okay?  There’s no point in letting your burn get any worse.”

“Put it on for me.”

“You’re such a baby, Sou.”  Shaking his head, Rin poured some lotion onto his hands before spreading it over Sousuke’s arms and shoulders, hands moving carefully over his neck as well.

Sousuke relaxed at the touch, giving Rin a small smile.  “I am having fun, though.  It’s nice going out with you.”

“Shut up,” Rin grumbled, his face turning red.  “You’re so embarrassing, saying stuff like that.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”  Laughing, Sousuke stole a kiss from Rin.  He snagged the sunscreen bottle from Rin’s hands before pouring some of the lotion onto his own hands.  “I’ll reapply it for you.  Can’t have you getting burned too.”

Rin shifted, turning to let Sousuke rub the lotion over his exposed skin.  A soft sigh left his lips as he relaxed, enjoying the touch of Sousuke’s hands.

“You’ve already got a little bit of a tan,” Sousuke said, pulling the strap of Rin’s tank top aside.  “I like it.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Rin said, turning to snatch the bottle away from him.  “Come on, we’re going to be late picking Makoto up.”  He tucked the sunscreen away before zipping up his backpack and shrugging it onto his shoulders.

Sousuke stood up, stretching and taking a sip of water before slipping the bottle into Rin’s backpack.  “Maybe we’ll catch something that we can show off to Makoto.”

“I bet I’ll catch something better than you,” Rin replied, shooting Sousuke a grin before heading off in the direction of Makoto’s university.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket and booted up the app once more.

“You’re on.”  Sousuke returned the grin and took off after Rin, phone in hand.


End file.
